kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Akiko Narumi
}} 'Akiko Narumi'is the lead female character of Kamen Rider Double and head of the Narumi Detective Agency, after inheriting it from her father, Sokichi Narumi. Part in Story Akiko is Shotaro Hidari's landlady and boss, though she serves as a personal assistant to Shotaro while on the job and keeping him at bay by slapping him with a green sandal (sometimes two); she uses this on others as well, including Dopants. She came from Osaka to continue in her father's place, initially unaware that Sokichi died until the events of Begin's Night. Before taking control of the Agency she met a little girl named Riko, who's spirit helps her in the case of the Puppeteer Dopant. During the cases of the Sweets, and Puppeteer Dopants, Akiko played a major role in finding out the Dopants' causes and getting Horinouchi on the right track after he is defeated. She also got involved in the Nightmare Dopant case, in a dream becoming Kamen Rider Double but ends up under the Dopant's powers. Fortunately she is freed from its influence when the Dopant is defeated. During the events of'' Movie War Core'' she married Ryu Terui, trying to place a ban on his being a Rider when it interfered with the ceremony. However, after seeing all the things her father went through as Skull (via the Memory Memory) and hearing his reasons for staying a Rider, she let him continue being a Rider and they married, her father's spirit walking her down the isle. During the events of W Returns: Accel she threatened divorce due to how secretive Ryu was being. Personality Akiko appears rather childish for her age (approx. 18-19) and due to her young appearance and attitude, Shotaro refers to her as "Middleschool Girl" (女子中学生, Joshi Chūgakusei) and sees her as a threat to his public image. She has a black and white view of the world and tends to say "I didn't hear about this!" (私聞いてない!, Atashi kiitenai!) when she is caught off guard by something. Despite her somewhat childish personality, she has shown signs of promise as a detective, particularly in her ability to decipher clues that leave Shotaro, Philip, and Ryu stumped, as well as being extremely protective of clients, a trait she shares with her father. Akiko harbored a crush on Ryu Teruii, and although her feelings were initially ignored, he eventually returned them during the events of Kamen Rider W Forever, as they watched the fireworks together and fell in love. They eventually married in Movie War Core. Abilities Akiko is a regular human with no unique physiology and lacks Gaia Memories unlike most other major characters of the series. Still she uses the aforementioned sandals with different writings on them during certain situations that seem to work even against Dopants. She also talks in her sleep which helped out in the Nightmare Dopant case. In a dream where she is the body of Kamen Rider Double and Shotaro is the mind, Akiko uses Double's powers to a good effect but was defeated after just getting punched in the face, though this could've been just a way to reveal the Dopant's identity. As Double the Double Driver calls her the "Masked Beautiful Girl of Naniwa" during the transformation. Her appearance of becoming Double lead to the creation of Double Ganbaride cards featuring giant versions of Akiko's signature sandals during Double's Finisher. Category:Narumi Detective Agency Category:Kamen Rider W characters Category:Double Riders Category:Heroines